eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 5 - Jaime I
Jaime I ist das fünfte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Auf Cersei Lennisters Befehl hin macht sich Jaime Lennister mit einem kleinen Heer auf den Weg nach Schnellwasser. Sie machen Halt in Heufurt und Sauhorn und erreichen schließlich Harrenhal, das noch einige wenige von Ser Gregor Cleganes Männer halten. Dort entlässt er Ser Wylis Manderly und überlässt die Festung dem neuen Kastellan Ser Bonifer Hastig und seinen Heiligen Hundert. Synopsis Cersei schickt Jaime nach Schnellwasser Jaime Lennister trifft sich mit Cersei Lennister, die ihm befiehlt, nach Schnellwasser zu marschieren und dort die Belagerung endlich zum Ende zu führen. Sie macht sich über Jaimes Bart lustig, der einige grauen Stellen aufweist, und beleidigt ihn als ausgebleichten Krüppel. Sie würde ihn außerdem lieber wieder in den Farben der Lennisters sehen als im Weiß der Königsgarde. Jaime begehrt sie trotz allem immer noch, aber er muss auch ständig an Tyrion Lennisters Worte denken, dass sie mit Osmund Schwarzkessel und Lancel Lennister geschlafen habe. Er bietet ihr an sich zu rasieren, wenn sie ihren Befehl zurücknimmt, woraufhin sie ihn daran erinnert, dass er dem König zu gehorchen habe. Jaime entgegnet, dass Tommen Baratheon alles unterschreibe, was sie ihm vorlegt, dass es also ihre Entscheidung sei, und er fragt, warum sie Ser Dawen Lennister zum Wächter des Westens gemacht habe, wenn sie ihm offenbar nicht vertraue. Sie fragt ihn, ob er nun auch noch ein Feigling geworden wäre, aber Jaime erwidert, dass er Catelyn Tully einen Eid geleistet habe, nie wieder sein Schwert gegen einen Tully oder einen Stark zur erheben. Cersei bleibt jedoch hart schickt Jaime nach Schnellwasser, um Ser Brynden Tully gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten. Außerdem will sie, dass Jaime in Harrenhal für Ordnung sorgt. Sie brauchen dringend Ser Wylis Manderly, wenn er denn noch lebt, und ihre Raben an Ser Gregor Cleganes Männern wurden bisher nicht beantwortet. Cersei informiert Jaime, dass Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel die Königsgarde in seiner Abwesenheit kommandieren wird. Jaime widerspricht, dass das nicht Cerseis Entscheidung sei und dass er Ser Loras Tyrell das Kommando übergeben werde, da sie Ser Balon Swann nach Dorne geschickt habe, aber auch hier bleibt Cersei bei ihrer Entscheidung. Sie erklärt, dass sie Balon nach Dorne geschickt habe, weil man den Dornischen nicht trauen könne und sie sich um Myrcella Baratheon sorgt. Als Jaime ihr vorwirft, dass Ser Osmund ihr ständig auf die Brüste starrt, schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht und schickt ihn hinaus. Jaime führt ein Heer mit 1000 Männern an Jaime ist insgeheim froh, dass er Königsmund verlassen kann, denn er verabscheut vor allem die Speichellecker in Cerseis Umgebung. Ser Addam Marbrand zufolge nennt man den Kleinen Rat in Flohloch inzwischen "Kleinster Rat". Und Qyburn hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, trotzdem gehörte er einst auch zum Blutigen Mummenschanz. 40 Ritter, die zur Hälfte aus Männern aus den Westlanden bestehen und ansonsten aus ehemaligen Feinden, warten vor den Stallungen des Roten Bergfrieds auf Jaime. Ser Dermot aus dem Regenwald trägt Tommens Standarte und Ser Ronnet Connington das Banner der Königsgarde. Josmyn Peckelden, Garrett Paege und Luis Peiper teilen sich die Ehre, Jaime als Knappe zu dienen. Jaime reitet einen rotbraunen Zelter und führt ein prachtvolles, graues Schlachtross mit sich. Er hat sich eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt, seinen Pferden Namen zu geben, aber als Josmyn anfängt, die beiden Pferde Ehre und Ruhm zu nennen, übernimmt er die Namen mit einem Lächeln. Als Josmyn Jaime aufs Pferd hilft, fragt er ihn, ob er seine neue goldene Hand bei sich haben wolle, worin Ser Kennos von Kayss ihn unterstützt, um dem Volk seine Geschichte zu geben, doch Jaime sieht das anders und scherzt, Ser Kennos könne ja statt seiner mit beiden Händen und Füßen winken, wenn er wolle. Als sie losreiten, ruft Jaime Ser Ilyn Payn an seine Seite an der Spitze der Kolonne. Jaime hatte zwei Bedingungen gestellt, damit er ohne Widerworte in den Westen zieht: Ser Ilyn und Ser Addam Marbrand, der seit Kindestagen Jaimes Freund ist. Cersei hatte sie Jaime gewährt und war vermutlich froh, auch sie los zu sein. Jaime denkt über Ser Ilyn Payn nach, der seine Zunge verlor, als er als Hauptmann der Wache der Hand des Königs, die damals sein Vater Lord Tywin Lennister gewesen war, geprahlt hatte, dass es in Wirklichkeit Lord Tywin sei, der die Sieben Königslande regiere und König Aerys II. Targaryen sage, wie er zu regieren habe. Layl Rallenhall brüllt die Wachen am Tor an, die Tore zu öffnen. Als Lord Maes Tyrell mit den Soldaten der Tyrells Königsmund durch das Schlammtor verlassen hatte, hatten Tausende an der Straße gestanden und ihnen zugejubelt. Nun aber jubelt niemand. Auf dem Schusterplatz predigen zwei Spatzen vor Hunderten Leuten und warnen sie vor Gottlosen und Dämonenanbetern. Sie reiten aus der Stadt hinaus, wo der Rest der Armee auf sie wartet. Ser Addam Marbrand kommandiert die Vorreiter, Ser Steffon Swyft den Gepäckzug, Ser Bonifer Hastig kommandiert die Heiligen Hundert, und Ser Flement Brax befehligt 200 schwer Berittene. Außerdem stellt Haus Sarsfeld berittene Bogenschützen und Maester Gulian vier Käfige mit Raben. Alles in allem sind es weniger als 1000 Männer, doch Jaime braucht nicht mehr Männer, denn vor Schnellwasser lagern schon eine Armee der Lennisters und eine von Haus Frey, und den Nachrichten zufolge hatten bereits diese beiden Schwierigkeiten mit der Versorgung, da Ser Brynden Tully das Land leergefegt hatte, bevor er sich in der Burg verschanzte. Jaime denkt über Ser Ilyn Payn nach Obwohl der Königsweg so nah an der Hauptstadt nicht sicherer hätte sein können, schickt Jaime Ser Addam mit den Kundschaftern voraus, da er an Robb Stark und die Schlacht im Wisperwald denken muss. Ser Addam trägt die Farben seines Hauses anstelle der goldenen der Stadtwache von Königsmund, und er wirkt, als sei er froh, endlich wieder auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Der kleine Lu Peiper bringt ihm einen Helm voller Brombeeren, und Jaime genießt die Sonne und die Stille neben Ser Ilyn. Obwohl Ser Ilyn nicht spricht, bildet sich Jaime ein, dass er froh ist, sich ihm angeschlossen zu haben, als Jaime ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hat. Ser Ilyns Einsetzung als Richter des Königs war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Robert Baratheon an den Vater seiner Braut gewesen, und Ser Ilyn hätte bis an sein Ende das Amt als Entschädigung für die verlorene Zunge behalten können. Er ist seit 15 Jahren ein hervorragender Henker, und er hat selten einen zweiten Schlag gebraucht. Sein Schweigen unterstützt nur seine furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung. Jaime hatte Ser Ilyn in dessen Gemächern am Ende des Weg des Verräters aufgesucht, um ihn zu bitten, mit ihm zu kommen. Die Gemächer des Obersten Kerkermeister, des Lord Konfessors und des Richter des Königs befinden sich auf den mittleren Stockwerken des halbrunden Turms. So gut Ser Ilyn als Scharfrichter auch sein mochte, als Richter des Königs oblag ihm auch die Oberaufsicht über die Kerker, und als jemand, der weder Lesen noch Schreiben kann, war er für diese Aufgabe schlecht geeignet. Also hatte er die Aufsicht seinen Untergebenen überlassen: Da es aber einen Lord Konfessor seit Daeron II. Targaryen nicht mehr gegeben hatte und der letzte Oberste Kerkermeister ein Tuchhändler war, der den Fehler begangen hatte, sich den Geweihmännern anzuschließen, hatte Ser Ilyn die Aufsicht über die Kerker dem Hauptunterkerkermeister Rennifer Langwasser übertragen, den Jaime schon durch die Befragung nach Tywins Mord kennengelernt hatte''siehe:'' VII-Jaime I.. Dieser hatte ihm auch die Tür geöffnet, als Jaime zu Ser Ilyn kam. In Ser Ilyns Gemächern hatte es nach verdorbenem Essen gestunken, und die Binsen waren voller Ungeziefer. Eine Ratte lief durchs Zimmer, als er eintrat. Auf dem Tisch lag Ser Ilyns Großschwert neben einem Wetzstein, und überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und rostende Rüstungsteile herum, dazu unzählige zerbrochene Weinkrüge. Als Ser Ilyn aus seinem Schlafzimmer trat, begleitete ihn ein Dunstgeruch von Urin. Jaime hatte Ser Ilyn in knappen Worten von seinem Befehl erzählt und dann auf eine Antwort gewartet, doch Ser Ilyn hatte ihn nur angestarrt. Gerade als Jaime sich umdrehen wollte, hatte Ser Ilyn dann genickt. Das Heer lagert vor Heufurt In der ersten Nacht lagert die Armee vor dem Hügel, auf dem Burg Heufurt steht, vor der gleichnamigen Stadt. Auch hier ist Jaime sehr vorsichtig und teilt die Wachen selbst ein, da er an Steffert Lennisters Schicksal in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt denken muss. Jaime, Ser Ilyn, Ser Addam, Ser Bonifer, Ser Ronnet, Ser Layl und ein Dutzend Andere nehmen die Einladung des Kastellans von Heufurt an, in der Burg mit Lady Ermesande Heufurt zu Abend zu essen. Jaime trägt seine neue goldene Handprothese, für die er bewundernde Bemerkungen erntet, doch als er mit ihr versehentlich eine Weinkelch umstößt, verliert er die Beherrschung und herrscht Ser Flement an, er solle sich seine eigene Schwerthand abhacken. Lady Ermesande ist ein pummeliges Kleinkind, das mit nicht einmal einem Jahr mit Tyrek Lennister vermählt worden war. Es wird in einem kleinen Kleidchen in den Farben des Hauses vorgeführt, doch als sie zu quengeln beginnt, bringt die Amme sie sofort hinaus. Der Kastellan fragt nach Lord Tyrek, der aber immer noch vermisst wird. Ser Addam erklärt, dass er auf Lord Tywins Wunsch hin die Suche damals persönlich durchgeführt habe, aber er habe nicht mehr herausgefunden als Ser Jaslyn Amwasser vor ihm. Der Junge war zuletzt gesehen worden, als der Pöbel beim Aufstand von Königsmund die Reihen der Goldröcke durchbrochen hatte, und anschließend hatte man nur Tyreks Zelter wiederentdeckt, nicht aber den Reiter. Die Gruppe rätselt, warum man Tyreks Leiche nicht gefunden hat, und warum niemand eine Lösegeldforderung gestellt hat, dann aber beendet Jaime die Diskussion und behauptet, dass er vermutlich vom Pöbel erschlagen worden sei und sie ihn aus Furcht vor Lord Tywin in den Fluss geworfen hätten. Später jedoch denkt Jaime noch einmal über Tyrek nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es auch möglich sei, dass Varys ihn auch entführt haben könnte, denn für ihn wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, den Aufstand mit Hilfe von Strohmännern anzuzetteln und den Jungen dann im Tumult verschwinden zu lassen. Der Eunuch war bemerkenswerterweise nicht anwesend gewesen bei Myrcella Baratheons Abschied, und er hatte die Königsfamilie auch nicht vorgewarnt, obwohl er solche Dinge sonst immer zu vorauszusehen vermochte. Als Motiv käme in Betracht, dass Tyrek als Roberts Knappe vielleicht einige Details über dessen Tod gekannt hat, die für Varys interessant gewesen sind. Jaime übt mit Ser Ilyn Payn Später trifft sich Jaime zu einer nächtlichen Verabredung mit Ser Ilyn und übt mit ihm im Hof vor der Waffenkammer mit stumpfen Turnierschwertern. Beide kämpfen zunächst wie eingerostete Ritter, doch nachdem Ilyn ein paar von Jaimes Schlägen mit Leichtigkeit pariert hat, trifft Jaime mehrere Male hintereinander. Schließlich beendet Jaime den Kampf und verlangt, dass sie jetzt jeden Abend üben müssen, damit er irgendwann mit der linken Hand so gut kämpfen kann wie mit der rechten. Ilyn öffnet den Mund und lässt einen gackernden Laut von sich, und Jaime erkennt, dass Ilyn lacht. Am nächsten Tag traut sich allein Luis Peiper, Jaime nach seinen Prellungen zu fragen, und Jaime behauptet, sie kämen vom Liebesspiel mit den kräftigen Mädel aus Burg Heufurt. Das Heer marschiert die nächsten fünf Tage weiter den Königsweg entlang, davon drei im Regen, und jede Nacht üben Jaime und Ser Ilyn mit den Schwertern - mal in einem Stall, mal auf einer bewaldeten Insel. Ser Addam und einige andere Hauptleute wissen sicherlich, was vor sich geht, aber niemand spricht mit Jaime darüber. Bald schon erreichen sie die ersten Zeichen des Kriegs: verwilderte Felder, verbrannte Getreidefelder und immer weniger Reisende auf der Straße, dazu das ewige Wolfsgeheul in der Nacht. Einmal geht einem Vorreiter von Ser Addam sogar ein Pferd durch, als er sich erleichtert, und fällt den Wölfen zum Opfer, woraufhin Ser Bonifer mutmaßt, dass Dämonen in den Wölfen stecken müssen, die sie für ihre Sünden bestrafen wollen. Das Heer erreicht Sauhorn Schließlich erreichen sie Sauhorn, wo sich der alte harte Ritter Ser Roger Schweyn immer noch stur in seiner Feste verschanzt hat, umgeben von lediglich sechs Kriegern, vier Armbrustschützen und zwei Dutzend Bauern. Ser Roger erzählt, dass als Ser Amory Lorch die Flusslande heimsuchte, er auch sein Land angegriffen habe, obwohl Haus Schweyn ein Vasall von Haus Heufurt sei und damit gar nicht zu den Flusslanden gehöre. Ser Amory habe die Hälfte seiner Schafsherde und drei Milchziegen getötet und vergeblich versucht, ihn in seinem Turm auszuräuchern. Später hätten Wölfe die andere Hälfte der Herde getötet. Zum Schluss seien dann Männer von Haus Karstark gekommen auf der Suche nach Jaime, aber sie hätten drei von ihnen getötet und die anderen so vertreiben können. Ser Roger fragt Jaime um Rat, was er nun tun solle, und der sagt ihm, er solle wieder säen und auf eine letzte Ernte hoffen. Am nächsten Tag überqueren sie den Fluss, der die Kronlande von den Flusslanden trennt und betreten das Land von Haus Wod. Zwei Landritter, die Brüder sind, regieren eigentlich das Land, und sie haben Harrenhal die Treue geschworen, doch beider Holzhallen sind niedergebrannt und das Gemeine Volk ist nicht mehr zu sehen. In einer der Hallen treffen sie auf eine Gruppe Geächteter, die Jaime sofort hängt, auch wenn einer von ihnen einen purpurroten Mantel trägt. Jaime sorgt in Harrenhal für Ordnung Einige Tage marschieren sie an einem Bach entlang und erreichen schließlich Harrenhal, das eigentlich Petyr Baelishs neuer Sitz ist. Jaime zweifelt nicht daran, dass hier einiges in Ordnung gebracht werden müsste, denn Ser Gregors Männer sind nur darauf spezialisiert, den Tod zu bringen, sie sind aber ungeeignet, am Trident für Frieden zu sorgen. Die Kundschafter melden, dass die Tore verbarrikadiert sind, also lässt Jaime Ser Kennos dreimal das Horn von Herrock blasen, und die Tore öffnen sich. Im Hof liegt der Kadaver eines Pferdes, der von Fliegen umgeben ist. Ein paar von Ser Gregors Männer strömen zur Begrüßung von Jaime aus den Türmen, darunter Raff und Dreckschnauze, der Jaime begrüßt wie einen alten Bekannten mit derben Sprüchen, doch ihm vergeht schnell das Lachen, als er merkt, wie ernst Jaime bleibt. Ein anderer von Gregors Männern erklärt, dass Ser Gregor zwar Polliver zum Kastellan erhoben habe, bevor er nach Königsmund aufgebrochen war, dass dieser aber zusammen mit dem Kitzler und einem Sarsfeld-Jungen von Sandor Clegane im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet worden sei. Als Jaime fragt, warum sie Sandor nicht verfolgt hätten, antwortet Rafford, dass sie zwar schlechte Männer seien, nicht aber so dumm, dem Bluthund gegenüberzutreten. Jaime weist Raff an, die gesamte Garnison und alle Gefangenen in der Halle der Tausend Kamine zu versammeln und ihm den Kopf von Vargo Hoat zu zeigen, dessen Münzkette um Raffs Hals hängt. Der Schädel des Qohorik ist fürchterlich entstellt: ihm wurden die Lippen, die Ohren und die Nase abgeschnitten, die Krähen hatten die Augen gefressen, aber man kann ihn noch an dem halben Meter langen Bart erkennen, der an seinem spitzen Kinn hängt. Rafford erklärt, dass sie die Extremitäten Hoats auf Befehl Ser Gregors hin an die Gefangenen, darunter auch Ser Wylis Manderly und Vargo Hoat selbst, verfüttert haben. Jaime ist entsetzt darüber, aber er erinnert sich auch an die irre Lady Danelle Widersten, die angeblich in Blut gebadet und bei Festmahlen Menschenfleisch serviert haben soll. Angewidert befiehlt er Josmyn Peckelden zu sich und sagt, er solle den Kopf im Götterauge versenken. Dann erklärt er der Garnison, dass Ser Bonifer Harrenhal für die Krone regieren werde, bis Lord Petyr Baelish seinen Anspruch geltend macht. Jeder von ihnen könne bitten, von ihm aufgenommen zu werden, die anderen würden mit ihm nach Schnellwasser ziehen. Als Dreckschnauze und einige andere sich darüber beschweren, dass Ser Gregor ihnen "reiche Belohnung" versprochen habe, bietet Ser Bonifer ihnen Land an, wenn sie bleiben. Dreckschnauze schimpft darüber, aber Jaime schlägt ihm vor, er könne nach Königsmund gehen und sich bei seiner Schwester beschweren. Dann inspiziert Jaime die Gefangenen, wobei er enttäuscht ist, dass nicht Shagwell, Pyg oder Zollo unter ihnen sind. Von Lady Shella Whents Leuten sind nur noch drei übrig: der Koch, der Ser Gregor das Seitentor geöffnet hatte, Ben Schwarzdaumen und Pia. Die anderen Gefangenen sind besser behandelt worden: neben Ser Wylis befinden sich noch ein paar weitere Nordmänner unter ihnen, die Ser Gregor in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt gefangen genommen hat, und sie sind alle ein gutes Lösegeld wert. Sie sind zwar allesamt zerlumpt und dreckig, und einige weisen frische Prellungen oder abgetrennte Finger auf, aber all ihre Wunden sind gereinigt und sie haben nicht gehungert. Sie sind allesamt gebrochene Männer, vor allem Ser Wylis, der zusammenbricht und schlimmer schluchzt als Pia, als Jaime ihm erzählt, dass er nach Weißwasserhafen zurückkehren soll. Dann lässt Jaime den Koch in die Küche bringen, wo er für seine Männer eine warme Mahlzeit zubereiten soll, und speist zusammen mit dem ernsten und frommen Ser Bonifer in der Jägerhalle. Dieser erklärt, dass er keine von Ser Gregors Männer aufnehmen wolle, da sie alle Sünder seien. Auch Pia soll die Burg verlassen. Jaime stimmt dem zu, und dann fragt er, ob Ser Bonifer allein mit seinen Heiligen Hundert, die seit der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser eigentlich nur noch 86 sind, die Festung halten könne. Ser Bonifer ist sich sicher, dass die Sieben ihnen helfen werden. Jaime fragt sich, warum Cersei ausgerechnet Ser Bonifer zum Kastellan ernennen wollte, und er vermutet, es hängt damit zusammen, dass er ein alter Freund von Lord Orton Sonnwetter ist, dessen Großvater Owen Sonnwetter Ser Bonifer einst gedient hatte. Jaime geht zwar davon aus, dass es eine einfältige Idee sei einen Mann wie Ser Bonifer einzusetzen, um die Flusslande von den Wunden zu heilen, die Roose Bolton, Vargo Hoat und Gregor Clegane geschlagen haben, nur weil man ihn "den Guten" nennt, aber diese Idee könnte dennoch funktionieren. Ser Bonifer stammt aus den Sturmlanden und hat daher weder Freunde noch Feinde am Trident, also auch keine Blutfehden oder Schulden. Seine Heiligen Hundert sind sehr diszipliniert und reiten auf großen, grauen Wallachen, was ihnen einen prächtigen Anblick verleiht. Petyr Baelish spottete einst über sie, dass Ser Bonifer die Reiter vermutlich auch kastriert habe, denn ihr Leumund sei untadelig. Trotzdem zweifelt Jaime auch an der Kampfkraft der Heiligen Hundert, denn er fürchtet, dass sie besser aussehen und beten, als dass sie kämpfen. Zwar haben sie sich in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser keine Schande bereitet, aber hervorgetan haben sie sich auch nicht. Als Jaime ihn auf den üblen Ruf der Festung aufmerksam macht, zitiert Ser Bonifer aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern, in dem geschrieben steht, dass Geister, Wiedergänger und Untote einem frommen Mann keinen Schaden zufügen können. Außerdem vertraue er auf Gulians Raben und die Unterstützung von Lancel Lennister in Darry und Lord Randyll Tarly in Jungfernteich. Als Letztes weist Jaime Ser Bonifer an, was zu tun sei, wenn er einen der Tapferen Kameraden, Sandor Clegane, Lord Beric Dondarrion oder Thoros von Myr in die Finger bekäme. Jaime entschuldigt sich und sucht Ser Ilyn auf, um zu üben. Im Hof tragen Layl Rallenhall und Ser Flement Brax einen Übungskampf aus. Er überquert den Fließsteinhof und ist auf dem Weg zur Bärengrube, wo er überraschenderweise auf Ser Ronnet Connington trifft, der den halb verwesten Kadaver des Bären betrachtet, gegen den Brienne kämpfen musste. Er fragt Jaime, ob das Gerücht stimmt, dass Brienne nackt gegen den Bären kämpfen musste, aber Jaime erklärt ihm die Wahrheit. Ser Ronnet ist betrunken und macht sich über Brienne lustig, als er erzählt, dass er einst mit Brienne verlobt gewesen sei. Er sei das zweite von insgesamt drei Verlöbnissen gewesen, und sein Vater Ronald Connington habe ihn dazu gedrängt. Er hatte schon gehört, dass Brienne hässlich sei, doch sein Vater hatte gemeint, alle Frauen seien gleich, wenn man die Kerze ausblase. Er erklärt, Jaime, dass sein Vater der Vetter von Jon Connington war, und Jaime erinnert sich an Jon, der Rhaegar Targaryens Freund gewesen war. Aerys II. Targaryen hatte Owen Sonnwetter durch Jon Connington als Hand des Königs ersetzt, nachdem dieser die drohende Gefahr von Roberts Rebellion unterschätzt hatte. Doch schon nach der Schlacht der Glocken hatte Aerys auch Jon Connington des Amtes enthoben, ihm zusätzlich die Ländereien genommen und ihn über die Meerenge ins Exil geschickt, wo er sich angeblich tot gesoffen haben soll. Robert hatte Ronnets Vater zum Ritter vom Greifenhorst ernannt, das Land aber treueren Vasallen übertragen, also wäre die Jungfrau von Tarth für das mittellose Haus eine große Chance gewesen. Ronnet erzählt, wie er nach Tarth gereist war. Als er Brienne gegenübergestanden hatte, waren sie gleich groß gewesen, obwohl er 18 und sie erst zwölf Jahre alt war. Ronnet sagt, dass sie eine "Sau in Seide" gewesen sei, die sich bei Sprechen fast an ihrer Zunge verschluckt habe. Er schenkte ihr eine Rose und sagte ihr, dass das das Einzige sei, was sie jemals von ihm bekommen werde. Dann macht Ronnet noch eine Bemerkung über die Behaarung Briennes, als Jaimes goldene Hand in seinem Gesicht landet und ihn zu Fall bringt. Jaime fordert Ronnet auf, sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen zu nennen, und mit Blut im Mund nennt Ronnet sie "Brienne die Schöne". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die am Königsweg spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 05